


ath lice 2: why

by arson70789



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Ass to Mouth, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Crack, Crying, Death, F/F, Gore, Insults, Masturbation, Men Crying, Necromancy, Necrophilia, Vomiting, ass eating, lice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arson70789/pseuds/arson70789
Summary: ath lice ath lice ath lice
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 4





	ath lice 2: why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellishlyroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellishlyroo/gifts).



> two trucks having sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️i’m back whores

A lone teen girl with strawberry blonde hair styled into pigtails stepped foot into an old graveyard, accompanied by the constant clapping of her PHAT asscheeks and her dangling clit out for everyone to see, chilly winds threatening to blow off her hat. Nothing odd, maybe perhaps she was visiting a dead relative. Or so it seems.

Let’s zoom in a little. In her hands is a black book, labeled “Necromancy for Beginners.”  
It is now safe to assume that she is here for darker reasons. What could these reasons be?

Well, why don’t we go a little further back, to around maybe 4-5 months ago..

What do we see? A gruesome scene. A young man with brown hair that has quite the odd quirk has walked into a room holding 2 supposedly dead lesbian lovers. 

One of these girls, with black hair, was partially crushed under a heavy wardrobe. Her brain juices were splattered everywhere. And if you take a peek at her.. lower.. parts, she is very much so revealed. She had patches of ass hair, and by the look of it, there was a lot more apparently torn off, evident by areas where even seemingly the damn skin was ripped out, revealing the muscle underneath. Around her anal bushes, there were what seemed to be lice bugs squirming around.

On the floor, the missing hair and skin could be found.  
God, this is seriously fucking disgusting. Anyways.

If you looked just to the left, there was a girl. The same one entering the graveyard. In her birthday suit, with the edge of the wardrobe on top of the fair, dead, maiden with black hair stuffed inside her horribly loose coochie. Damn, you could fit a mattress in th- CONTINUING, blood was leaking everywhere, all over the wardrobe, on the bed, and even the floor. 

The young man snapped out of his state of pathetic cowardly shock and noticed that the strawberry blonde girl was still breathing, somehow. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, immediately dialing 911.

Makoto Naegi was.. quite the cuck loser. He had a small dick. But to make up for it, his ahoge (and his hope too, I suppose) were utterly fucking massive. Not as massive as your mom, though.

But, not even his throbbing, erect, juicy ahoge could prepare him for this.

He stared in shock at the two bodies. In the back of his limp dicked mind, he noted the body discovery music loudly playing, and Monokuma’s stupid twink-sounding voice coming over the speakers. But he did not pay attention. No, he was fixated on this gory scene. 

Finally snapping out of it, his trembling hands reached for his phone in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out, not his dick of course. His pullout game is weak as hell, dude. Anyways, he grabbed his iPhone 4, put in his ahegao airpods, and immediately called 911..

Only to remember that the cops can’t get here. What a stupid move.

Little-Dicked Naegi over here, took another glance at this horrid room. A feeling of pure disgust overtook him. Bile rose in his throat.

And now with all the blood and ass hair on the floor, chunks of green and what was once the lunch of a cuck loser mingled with the poor carpet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u like this shit


End file.
